


Пути сновидца

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Character Study, Corpses, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hogwarts, Manipulative Dumbledore, Murder, Prophetic Dreams, Sleepwalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolves, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Дамблдор видит сны, они сбываются. Люпин работает Ван Хелсингом.





	

Хогвартс как огромный котел под мантией-невидимкой. Даже когда ученики разъезжаются, внутри бурлит зелье из магии, мыслей и желаний. Я чувствую привкус чужих снов, в этот раз — мучительную тоску Снейпа и стремительные кошачьи грезы Минервы.

Моя первая палочка была из липы — палочка ясновидцев и легилиментов. Сердечная жила дракона сулила несчастные случаи и слабость к Темным искусствам. Наверное, обломки давно сгнили в подземельях Нурменгарда. Я неблагодарный владелец.

В этом сне Минерва мною недовольна, я слышу вчерашние упреки, невысказанные мысли, вижу неестественно прямую спину, пальцы, вцепившиеся в полы расшитого домашнего халата — будто заглянул к ней на чай среди ночи.

Я говорю со своими снами.

— Минерва, он один из твоих львят, мохнатая морда и человеческое сердце, как в романе. Обреченно покладистый мальчик, приговоренный, будто любой вправе делать с ним, что угодно. Ты знаешь Ремуса Люпина, с ним не было проблем.

— Я знала его двенадцать лет назад, — поджимает губы Минерва. — Не теперь, когда он годами бродяжничал без денег, без дома, без будущего и близких. Дали глотнуть нормальной жизни, а потом забыли. Зачем рисковать чужой судьбой? Зачем будить старые распри? Северус…

Угловатой тенью в сон проскальзывает Снейп. Одно упоминание Блэка, и месть бьет ему в голову как Бодроперцовое зелье. А когда я говорю о Люпине, что-то клокочет на дне темных глаз: «Отвергли! Опять отвергли!»

И с Гарри, ручаюсь, Снейп поладит на пороге смерти, не раньше.

— Больше никто из родителей не согласился отдать оборотня в школу, Минерва. Чего ты ждала от меня? Чуда? Империо для всех несогласных? Хладнокровного убийства Фенрира? Я не сторож им, я не могу жить за них.

Мне чудится смех Арианы, далекий перезвон колокольчиков, верный признак, что сон разваливается.

Это сработали следящие чары, более тонкие и хитрые, чем Надзор министерства. Ремус Люпин получил мое письмо и применил заклинание к невидимым чернилам.

Я хочу проснуться, но вместо карты на столе передо мной свежевырытая яма. Глубокая волчья яма с кольями. Рыжий подросток ловко орудует лопатой, его торс лоснится от пота. Я вижу его выступающие ребра, жгуты мыщц на руках, слишком много запекшихся ссадин и старых шрамов, а рванные магловские штаны сплошь покрыты грязью и пятнами от травы. Он похож на ребенка Уизли, выросшего в племени людоедов.

Кто-то стонет совсем рядом, шевелится, над грудой земли поднимается и покачивается человеческая голова. Мелькает лопата — гулкий удар, треск костей, а потом еще и еще, уже хлюпает — рыжий мальчишка сплевывает на землю, разглядывая сотворенное месиво. Мечутся испуганные птицы в листве, лес облетает эхо.

— Чего, — говорит мальчишка невнятно, будто кашу жует, — я такую тварь не загашу? Какое-нить средство есть? Чтоб самому этим не стать?

Это мой сон, но я не спешу оборачиваться на голос Ремуса Люпина.

— Ты не волшебник, Ульф, но такую тварь можно сжечь.

Я разглядываю связанного по рукам и ногам инфернала. Любопытно. Вместо ног у мертвеца от коленей огромные волчьи лапы. Люпин — настоящий мастер, если смог вернуть мертвому оборотню человеческую форму, пока некромант поднимал свежий труп.

— Беги к матери, Ульф, пусть снимаются всем лагерем. А я тут поохочусь еще, узнаю, кто колдует.

— Из ваших погань, выучился в старом замке, — Ульф снова сплевывает, шмыгает носом. — И как оно там, в замке? Жрут от пуза?

— Как в сказке, представь, что спишь, и все твои желания исполняются. А потом просыпаешься и узнаешь, что правдой были только полнолуния.

И я наконец оборачиваюсь. Он выглядит не лучше мальчишки, только седой и заросший. Рука с палочкой дрожит от усталости, грудь ходуном. Пытаюсь поймать его взгляд. Десять лет я не получал от него ответа — раз в год письма в пустоту. Правда, тогда я не предлагал ему ни Гарри, ни Хогвартса, ни Сириуса Блэка.

— Я благодарен, директор, — отчаянно шепчет он, глядя вслед убегающему мальчишке, — благодарен, мне есть с чем сравнить.


End file.
